Castlevania: Restitution of Oblivion
by Crosser
Summary: Torin is a child who possesses a destiny unlike any other. Taking place before dracula is even slain for the first time, is it possible for this young slave to one day claim the title as dracula and change the world?


Well, it's been awhile but here's a new fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it, I think it's one of my greatest ideas for a fanfiction yet. Of course, the prologue is something I just made up to go along with the story. I hope you like my imagination!

Restitution of Oblivion

Prologue

Long ago in a land forgotten in the chronicles of history there existed an evil greater then any man could hope to understand. In its roots, this darkness's grip upon the world we had was all but absolute as it's presence was felt everywhere. At night towns people feared to leave there homes where each night they'd put a cross on their doors to ward away the evil which stalked the streets. Even during the day it's dangers were felt within the woods and mountains as werewolves, skeletons, and even regular creatures effected by the cursed land underneath them.

The great creature who controlled all these creatures, unconcerned with the welfare of the rest of the world, locked himself in a castle where he would be undisturbed and forever reign supreme upon the world as the greatest overlord of darkness. The world feared him, though there were minor throngs of resistance, though none were ever heard from again. Slowly he gained more and more powers till this Darkness took form and became a creature of the night, a monster which embodied all that was evil in this world.

This form gave this creature something even when he was all powerful something he had never experienced before. He developed feelings other then just greed, greed to rule. He came to experience hunger, a thirst which he could not quench with even the wines every village sent to appease him. Driven almost mad with hunger, the creature who in turn began to experience pain and madness, left his castle to find a way to quench his thirst.

Fear began to highten after the first night he left. Slowly he learned to control his power as feeding became much easier. But past this point, many know what happened. The church, seeing it could no longer allow such a creature to live implemented their most holy of weapons and items to a great holy man who left on a journey and in the end, was the slayer of this beast. Yet his power could not be contained in death, as the Grim Reaper himself was on his side, let him be reborn and the desendants of the slayer carried on this mission, and the name of the vampire slayer became known. In the underworld of darkness, the Belmont clan became anonymous to the phrase 'Afraid of the dark' in a matter of speaking.

But, in each story a side is left untold. Far away, a darkness was brewing which could one day take the beast's power. But even though this was small, the darkness sensed it. This is where are story begins, before the rise of the Belmont clan.

Part 1

Chapter 1

Huh? Oh hello. You're probably wondering who I am. I am Torin, a slave boy. What are you acting so surprised for? Did you expect me to be an overlord of darkness or something? Well, anyway you're probably wondering why I only gave you my first name. You see I don't have a last name, or at least I did but I can't remember it. I was taken away from my land long ago. In fact, from what the older slaves in this slave camp have told me I wasn't even born yet when I was taken here. My mother died giving birth to me. I know I should feel some remorse for her dieing, but in truth I was too young to even remember her. I wouldn't really ask the others about her, they wouldn't tell you much. Either that or they may do to you what they did to me for asking, for even talking. The lashes on my back have long since lost their sting but every time I lay down I still remember the feeling of the pain on my back, which encourages me not to talk. Well, enough of my younger days. As you know my friend, life deals you a bad hand. But from talk of the other slaves, when death finally does come rewards await those who try to live their lives in the purest way possible. At least, that's what I want to believe. Anything's better then this. But of course, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about would you? It all began on a Sunday morning. . .

"Torin… Wake up Torin, you mustn't oversleep this morning!" An elderly voice murmered urgently in my ear. The rapid shaking quickly took me out of my sleep as I sat up, brining a hand up to my eyes as he rubbed the drowsieness from it. It took me a moment to register exactly what was going on, the forest seemed to be darker then usual in the morning. My rags of clothing itched uncontrollably like it always did, though I resisted my urge to scratch in front of the gaurds which I was almost certain were watching over us.

Letting out a weary yawn, I looked to the source of the wake up call. "What is it Gram?" I asked wearily the skin and bones figure infront of me. Scanning the area I saw the small indention in the ground with moist ground which arched past me, obviously holy water to keep the horrible abominations I see quite often. '_Oh, I wonder why they make us sleep so close to the border.'_ I thought, contemplating what was most likely in my mind pure cruelty. I wouldn't put it past them.

Grams smiled kindly upon me, wearing an old torn and dirty dress which she had never removed as lack of other garments. It had worn itself so much the natural color was untellable. "Today is the day we go to town my dear." She said simply putting a hand on my shoulder, the smile looking slightly forced, like sadness was underneath it.

I knew what 'going to town' meant, it meant anougher time where more of our makeshift family was torn apart. I simply nodded to her with a small smile. "Alright Grams, I'm awake." I said putting on a slightly laughing face. Grams grin widened as she hugged me. "Oh, your mother would be so proud if she were still here." Grams said as her thin arms wrapped around me. A slight tear could be seen from the corner of my eyes as I hugged back. "Why would you say that?" I asked in the embrace. "She's not here, how would she know?" with this grams laughed as she hugged tighter. "She can see you my dear, and she'd be very happy. She herself told me to watch after you and by golly I'll watch after you." She said as her grin turned more real. Sighing, I released the hug as I sat in the dirt next to her, handcuffed and chained in a long row. To my right grams sat, trying to get the other one next to her awake. Inhaling with a great breath, and exhaling the morning air, I looked to my side to begin the wake up calls like I was taught to do. "It's time to wake up Mr. John. Today's the day." I said to the figure laying on the ground next to me. He was awfully underfed in my opinion, he looked less healthy then grams did. Nudged him. "Sir?" I asked. Strange, normally he answered the moment awoken. I shook my head though, it would not be good to wake him if he was that sleepy. I knew the feeling, when you had to sleep you had to sleep. '_I'll wake him when the guard is about to come.'_ I thought to myself as I looked up at the clouds which distorted the sky.

Waiting was one of the more boring parts of the day. In truth this day was more of an annoyance then anything. I didn't really think anyone would buy me or anyone I knew. They usually go for the ones around the age of 30, not the 9 year olds and older ones. Of course this year I was 10, though I seriously still doubted they would buy me of all people. A small laugh escaped from my mouth as I looked at my arm. It was so puny, and pale. No one would want a shaggy haired pale boy like me, no one would ever want me. That is if the world was like old long nose. A small laugh escaped my lips as I thought about ways to insult the leader of this camp. Oh how I'd like to get him back. He always thought I was worthless. A threat to slit my throat arrives more then once a day, I know this to be true. I try not to give him any trouble but . . . ah well, who really cares about old bitter bottom.

I leaned back against a tree as I looked to the side. Some strange specters were trying to penetrate the shield of the holy water. '_My, they seem to be getting uglier.'_ I thought as he tried to crawl closer. These creatures fascinated me immensely in truth. Their complexion was almost paler then mine. The scars which lined their face seemed to hold anger within them. It's panic to enter seemed to slow as it looked down at me. Quickly it seemed to try and lunge at me as it was right close to my face. Quickly I jumped back as I pulled the chains slightly as I heard its snarling at me, as if it wanted to eat me. "Ahhh!" I yelled in surprise. The floating creature seemed to mean to harm me, greatly if I wasn't mistaken.

"Wake up maggots!" A voice yelled as someone started to walk into our area from the main camp area. "Hmm, don't worry about him, when the night leaves the worst of the monsters will disappear, including that one." The guard said as he began to bang on a pot. I sat up and looked at the nicely dressed blue clad guard with a fire arm in his belt. "Today's a big day. After the boss awakens, we shall begin our journey." He said as he smirked slightly "And prehaphs it'll be the last journey for the lot of ya." I sighed as I inwardly scowled at him for such a phrase. I truly doubted such a thing would happen.

"Hey you, wake up!" the guard yelled at me. I was about to tell him I was awake when I heard a kick next to me. As I looked over to the side quickly I saw the guard kicking John to wake up. "Hey, stop that!" I said inwardly completely mad at myself for letting him sleep. I moved to get up but I found the fire arm pointed in my face. "I havn't tried this yet but I hear it can seriously mess up a person, don't mess with me kid." He said in a threatening voice. But my gaze was locked on the hole in the end. "Y-yes sir." I said as I moved back and fell down. "Just stay down child." Grams said in a hushed voice putting a hand on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, I nodded as I looked back.

"Wake up!" The guard yelled as he kicked him harder. I could see what appeared to be blood start to come out of his side slowly, yet there was no sign of him moving. ". . ." The guard just stared at him in confusion. Kneeling down he felt his neck and let out a 'hmm'. My eyes widened in horror as I backed up. "I- i- i- is he. . . dead?" I asked, almost unable to get the words out. Without looking at me the guard stood and pointed his gun at Johns head as a ear popping BANG emitted from his weapon. Blood oozed from Johns head. I gasped as I looked at him. "Cover your eyes dear." Grams said to me in a stunned voice. I was also stunned. I had never seen such a power. I felt happy I didn't try to stand up to him. "Hmph, I don't know but he is now." The guard said as he began to laugh and walk away. Eye's looking at the old man, I began to breath rapidly. "John. . . no." I said as I looked at him and turned around as I hugged Grams. I began to breath slightly quicker as grams patted my back. "It's alright my dear, let the tears out." She said sighing. ". . . I have to get out of here." I said in a strained voice, so low even I couldn't understand it. My mind. . . it felt like someone had put a road block. I couldn't think anything past that, like my mind was jammed.

I don't now how long had past when I regained my mind. But the feeling of one of my arms being taken off of the chain was enough for me to realize they were taking John, one of my dear friends to be thrown in a watery grave. "Come on you little bastard!" Said a rough voice as I felt a switch hit the back of my head. "The boss wants you." He said as he undid my chain with grams. "NO! I want to stay with Grams!" I yelled as I quickly turned and tried to kick him, though my foot was caught in mid air. "Hmm, I told the chief to kill you immidietly when you were born, I knew you'd give us trouble." I felt him twist my foot as I was sent spiraling to the ground on my face. I attempted to get up as I heard anougher _BANG_. I froze half way from pushing myself up.

"Now come on." He said grabbing my hair and pulling me up by it, and tieing my hands together. I would of fought, I should of fought, but the image of grams laying dead kept me from doing anything. "Now come on. The chief said someone's willing to pay top dollar for you, though I don't know why. A few other slaves are meaningless compared to what he's offering!" He said pushing me to the camp. The morning was deffinantly here, though with the cloud cover it was dark, appropriate for what happened. I stopped "Don't make me hit you again, keep moving!" the slaver yelled as he held up the thick stick. For this moment I saw only red as I looked back at him with a scowl. "I will make you pay for what you've done." I said in a sudden surge of anger. Taken aback, the guard loostened his grip on me but quickly go it back and hit me yet again. "Ya ya, just move on!" he yelled as he pushed me forward. It occurred to me that what I said wasn't pure, but I didn't care as I was walked through the main camp, all the slavers doing their daily ruitine in their tent or outside gambleing. '_If I'm going to hell, I'm taking all of them with me._' I thought as the chiefs tent came into view.


End file.
